All Love is the Same
by siu5489
Summary: A Renesmee and Jacob story taking place after Breaking Dawn. It's about their story of finding love.
1. 1 The Beginning

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I wanted to touch his face and feel the silky smooth russet skin. I wanted to run my hands through his short black hair and pull his head towards mine. I wanted to run my hands all over his chest and arms. Most of all, I wanted to kiss him until I could no longer breathe, until my legs felt like jello. I heard a chuckle behind me that unmistakably was my Uncle Emmett. I turned and glared at him, but knew that would do nothing to stop him from laughing at me. No one knew about how I felt about Jacob except for my Uncle Emmett and that was only because he caught me watching Jake one time and never let me forget it. I got up from the floor and started to walk towards the stairs when my mother called me.

"Renesmee?"

I turned back towards the family room where all of my family was. Dad was playing the piano like always, playing a very lovely tune that always made my mother smile at him. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were sitting on the far end of the couch reading. Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, and Grandpa Charlie were all watching the game on television. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were the only ones not in the family room. They were in the kitchen, doing god knows what.

"Yeah, Mom?"

She got up from the bench at the piano and walked toward me. She wore faded blue jeans that were artfully worn and a long sleeved white shirt. The only way Aunt Alice would let her wear jeans and plain shirts were if they were designer.

"Are you okay? You look like you're upset or something."

I have always told my mother everything. There were no secrets between us….except about how I felt about Jake. It's not that I didn't think she would understand, because I knew she would understand completely. It's the fact that I wasn't ready to tell anyone just yet. I knew I loved Jake, but I wanted to wait to make sure he loved me just as much. I don't think I could stand it if he didn't.

"No, I'm just nervous about school tomorrow. It being my first day and all."

I wasn't lying about that. I was nervous about school. I had never been to school before. Before we had moved to Boston, I wasn't allowed to go to school because it would had been very hard to explain where I had come from. I looked so much like my mother that they couldn't say I was unrelated. Nobody would have believed it. They also couldn't say I was related to her because in the town of Forks, everyone knows everything, so saying I was her niece or something wouldn't have worked. So I was kept hidden until Grandpa Charlie and Jake could find jobs in Boston. This would also be my mothers first time doing high school all over again.

"Okay. If that's all….?"

I could tell by the way she looked at me that she knew that wasn't the complete reason behind my behavior. She knew me too well. You would think she was the mind reader, not dad.

"That's all it is Bella. She's just nervous. After all this is her first time going to high school, or any school for that matter. It's just nerves."

I was surprised. Uncle Emmett was covering for me? And he didn't have a smirk on his face while saying it? This is a first I think for Uncle Emmett. I wasn't the only one surprised by this. Dad looked up from the piano, Grandma and Grandpa looked up from the couch, and mom stared at him with her mouth open.

"What?"

"Nothing."

They all said it at once then went back to what they were doing. I swear my family is odd even by vampire standards.

"I'm fine Mom, I'm just nervous and tired. That's all."

Well that's all she needs to know. I quickly glanced out the big window again to see Jake working on his car before I had to head upstairs. I wish he was mine and I didn't have to sneak glances at him. I wish I had the guts to tell him how I feel. I turn and walk up the stairs towards my bedroom, all the while thinking about what it would be like to be with Jake for real and not just in my dreams.


	2. 2 First Day Part 1

I woke to my alarm screaming at me. I would crush it, but my mom said that if I did that one more time she was going to crush me. I had to be more careful, because around humans I couldn't crush things and not be looked at odd. Draws too much attention. I drag myself out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. One good thing about being part of a vampire family that has been around forever is that you have enough money to make sure everyone has their own bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and freeze. My hair looks like a mess, I have rings under my eyes, and I'm much more pale then I usually am. I want to crawl into a hole and die. I can't look like this on my first day of school. No scratch that, I can't look like this around Jacob. He will never look at me the way I want him to if I look like this. I will make the best of it.

After a quick shower, I get dressed in a outfit that says "This is me, deal with it." I look at myself quickly in the mirror before I head downstairs. My makeup looks good, not too much though. My hair looks a lot better. I inherited my dad's bronze hair color but the curls come from Grandpa Charlie. My eyes however are my mom's. I love my eyes. I run into my room and grab my bag off the floor, careful not to trip on clothes and shoes on my way out the door. Everyone is already dressed and ready to go, probably just waiting on me to get ready. My mom had on her jeans and a t-shirt. I bet Aunt Alice had something to say about that. Dad had on his khakis and pale white shirt, his arm around mom's shoulders. Everyone was scattered around the Living Room except mom and dad. Waiting for me no doubt. They were even more nervous about today than I was if you can imagine.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine mom. I just want to go and get this day over with. Once that happens I will be fine."

"You want something to eat? You need something to eat."

Dad went into the kitchen and I could hear him rummaging around trying to find me something . You would think mom would be having a harder time, but no it's dad. He comes back out to the living room with two granola bars, a piece of fruit, and a small milk carton.

"Geez dad. I'm fine, I don't need anything to eat and if I did I probably wouldn't have picked that."

"Oh. I can get you something else if you want. I think we have enough time for me to make you something. Eggs. I can make you some eggs."

"DAD! I don't want any eggs. I don't want anything to eat, lets just go. Ok?"

I never yelled at my dad. Everyone was staring at me now, I could feel Uncle Jasper testing my mood. He was trying to calm me, but I would not have that. Not today.

"Uncle J, stop trying to calm me. I'm fine, really. Let's just go."

I turn towards the door, but before I get there, Jacob opens it. There he was. If it was at all possible, he was even cuter than yesterday.

"Hey Ness, ready for your first day of school?"

He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at the hand on my shoulder. The brown russet skin looked like leather. His fingers were long and surprisingly delicate. I could feel my face getting hot. That was another thing I inherited from my mother. I looked up at his face and I had to stop myself from touching him. His eyes were staring down at me, waiting for my answer to his question. What question had he asked? Oh yeah, school. What else would it have been.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go. How about you guys?"

I look back at my family and see them still staring at me. My mom is the first one to move, walking away from my dad and over to me.

"Yeah, we're ready."

She pats my shoulder and walks past me to the door. Everyone else seems to follow suit, except for my dad. Jacob takes his hand off my shoulder and walks toward the kitchen. Jacob doesn't live here, but he should. He hangs out here enough. It's just me and my dad now, everyone else being outside. I don't turn around to look at him. I know what he's going to say. He's disappointed in me, all he wanted to do was help. He takes my shoulders in his hands and turns me to face him. I look up into his amber eyes, finding not disappointment, but understanding.

"He will figure it out. Give him time."

He walks past me towards the door, leaving me dumbfounded. I had not expected that. He stops at the threshold, his hand on the door knob.

"Whether or not you believe it, he loves you too."

With that he walks out the door, leaving me to stare after him in wonderment at what he said.


End file.
